17 Again
by true fangirl
Summary: "Make a wish." the boy whispered in Rachel's ear. The brunette closed her eyes and hoped for the thing she wanted the most... "17, again."
1. Chapter 1

"Charlie, wake up." Rachel said to her 17-year-old son. It was 7 in the morning, and her daughter was already up, dressed and having breakfast. The only problem was Charlie. Rachel had somehow managed to practically crawl out of her comfortable bed and tie her hair into a messy bun before breaking in his son's bedroom, turning on the lights and attempting to wake him up.

"Come on, Charlie, you're going to be late." she insisted. Charlie didn't even move a finger. Rachel sighed.

"Mom, he's not going to wake up." she heard her daughter's voice. Ashley Hudson had just entered her brother's room, and was staring at the comic situation. A small smile appeared in her face, but she quickly made it go away after seeing her mom's frustrated expression.

"I know." Rachel said "He's just like his father." she yawned, making Ashley offering to wake up Charlie. Rachel shook her head no, but the blonde teenager still gently pushed her mom away and started shaking his brother.

"Wake up!" she yelled to Charlie, while he still snored. "

Honey, don't be so hard on-" Rachel started, but was interrupted by her daughter.

"I know how to do this." she stated "Now go. Take a shower, make your morning call to Uncle Kurt, I don't know, but believe me I know how to control this situation." once she had finished, she took a deep breath and wished she could be that brave at school.

"Fine, I'll go. But who'll take you to school? I can't take you if I take a shower..." she smiled, hoping she would win the argument, but she was really surprised when her daughter answered: "He," she pointed to her brother "he is going to take me."

"Okay, whatever." she exited the room. "But you have half an hour left." Ashley glanced at the blue clock on the wall, next to a Green Day poster. 7:09. Oh crap, she thought.

"Charlie, you have thirty minutes left to get your lazy ass out of-"

"I am up." he smirked "I just wanted to annoy mom."

"You're an asshole. You know that don't you?" she laughed as she threw a pillow over his head.

"Of course I know that." he smiled proudly as he got up and dressed up. He chose black skinny jeans and a plain grey T-shirt for his daily outfit, while her sister picked a flowery dress and a jean jacket. She wanted to make sure she didn't dress ridiculously, so the other girls won't bully her.

"Feeling springy?" he teased, looking at her dress while he let out a big laugh.

"Shut up!" she rolled her eyes, although she still smiled a bit "I love it and unless you want to borrow it or something I'll wear it today to school."

"Why are you always so annoying, Ash?" Charlie asked while a small smile drew on his face.

"I don't know." she smiled as they both heard the sound of the shower opening, telling them that their mom was about to take a shower.

* * *

Once Rachel was out of her warm and helpful shower she called her daughter, but she didn't get an answer, obviously showing they'd already left for school. She dressed up with a white mini dress and black heels. She had to be in her office in 30 minutes, so she decided she would call Kurt, since she had plenty of time left.

"Hello, how'd you sleep?" he asked with a sleepy voice.

"I slept fine, but I think you're still sleeping?" Rachel laughed. She was right: she had woken up her best friend.

"Don't worry; I had to wake up anyways." Kurt explained "So, do you need to tell me anything important?

"Actually, I do. Charlie's going to a party tonight, and Ashley said she wanted to spend time with Finn's mom, so I will be alone tonight. And since it's Friday night... I was wondering maybe we could go to some party? I really need the distraction."

"Of course I'll go to the party." he exclaimed, too loudly "Sorry. But what's the distraction for?"

"Finn." she said as she heard her friend sigh "I know, we got divorced three years ago, but I still think about him, Kurt. I can't help it. I can't help but feel jealous when the kids tell me about his new girlfriend, Quinn. I can't help but want to kiss him again, and I don't know what to do."

"I understand you, and that is why I love to be single." Kurt lied "Well, it's not like I love it, but I haven't find the perfect guy... yet."

"Fine, so, we'll go to the party?" Rachel asked, ecstatic.

"Yes. We'll go to the party." he assured her as he said goodbye and head to the shower.

* * *

**(A/N): Hey guys! I had already posted this story, but since I took a little break from here, I decided to re-post it, making a few changes. I really hope you like it and remember to review! I love you and I missed you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Unlike his brother's, Ashley's day wasn't good. At all. When she entered school, she felt better than the previous day, she felt stronger, too. That unfamiliar feeling vanished as soon as some jocks reminded her how the things were at McKinley High School. The pyramid was already built and there's nothing you could do to change it. Of course, Ashley was at the bottom, mainly because her father was the Glee Club teacher. The damn Glee Club teacher. He'd invite her to join several times, but she'd never agreed. She wanted to keep her reputation... or at least build one. She wouldn't have been able to build one if she joined to the most hated and pathetic club in the whole school. Some years ago, 15 more or less, the Glee Club had been really popular, and successful. But now those days were so over.

Ashley was a sophomore, and her mother had told her that was the year her dream started living again... the year she had joined the Glee Club, the year she had learned that it was still some hope. Sadly, her enormous ambition had died once she got pregnant of Charlie, and the mere age of 23.

"Awful dress, Hudson." the captain of the Cheerios, Beth Puckerman screamed to her, taking her violently away from her daydream. The insult made all the girls that were with her giggle like idiots. Beth got that familiar satisfaction sentiment that visited her every time someone laughed at a comment she had made. But, it was not as pleasant as Beth wanted, so she pushed Ashley, making her noisily hit the lockers.

Now, the shy giggles had turned into a massive laugh coming from everyone who heard the noise and stopped to see.

"Leave her alone." Ashley, who was scared as hell, heard a voice from somewhere, but she couldn't figure who it was. A lot of people had got together and it was starting to get suffocating for Rachel's daughter.

"What did you say?" Beth threatened. She flipped her blonde ponytail cockily, while she tried to find the face of the mysterious girl.

"I said 'leave her alone'" the girl repeated as everybody started opening up, revealing the mysterious girl's face to everyone. Ashley gasped... was that lilac hair?

"And who do you think you are?" the Cheerio grumbled.

"Hannah. Hannah Smith." she proudly said as she waved a sassy finger at the head Cheerio "And who do you think you are for treating people like this?"

"Beth. Beth Puckerman. Daughter of Quinn Fabray and Noah Puckerman, the most popular people that had ever assisted to this shitty school. I also am the hea-" she bragged and Ashley's heart dropped. She was the daughter of Puck… the same Puck who was best friend with her father… the same Puck who was her 'uncle'. But… how come?

"I didn't ask for the story of your life, bitch." Hannah spat "Nothing gives you the right to bully people. And excuse me, but I know your secret." Beth's face showed confusion, but Hannah continued with the accusation

"You're 22." Hannah smirked and everybody gasped and started whispering things, until the accused defended herself.

"So, what?" she thought and thought but she didn't have a comeback for that. Hell, she didn't even see that coming. "I've repeated some years, but that doesn't mean I'm not smart."

"Spell smart." Hannah, who was 7 years younger than Beth, challenged her.

"Fuck off." The cheerleader said in frustration, before humiliating herself in front of half the school. After she said that, she walked to the classroom where her first class of the day would take place, being followed by her gang.

Hannah smiled proudly, and approached to Ashley, who was still shaking in the exact same place Beth's shove had put her.

"My name is Hannah, and I'm your new best friend."

* * *

5:58PM.

Rachel was still debating whether to take a shower again or not. Kurt would pick her up at 7 and she had to be rea- more than ready: perfect. That night would be the night.

She decided to take a quick shower just to be sure. She quickly went to the bathroom and opened the water. She stayed there quite a long time, with the warm water relaxing her tense muscles, and thought about her whole life. How she had to quit her dreams, and be a simple secretary in an important office. How she had to divorce with the love of her life, without wanting it. How she had to suffer every day for three years because she didn't have the person she wanted. How his son was extremely outgoing, and her daughter extremely shy. How she needed to live her youth again, because she hadn't enjoyed any part of it. Well, kind of. She had won Nationals when she was 18, but she got pregnant at 23, so she missed a lot of things. But that would be over, just for that night…Kurt had told her that Santana and Brittany would come too, so it would be a guaranteed fun night.

The bell rang, waking Rachel up from her extremely long daydream. Kurt was already there, and Rachel hadn't even washed her hair. Crap, she thought.

"I'm coming." she yelled, and went down the stairs as fast as she could, after wrapping herself in a towel, of course. "Sorry." she mumbled when she opened the door and saw her best friend with that angry expression.

"No, no problem." he smiled "So, I see you're pretty ready?" he joked.

"I'm sorry that you came 15 minutes earlier. Come in..." she whined.

Kurt sat down on the couch, while Rachel dressed up. This time, she chose a black minidress that had some golden stripes. Black high heels, tons of makeup, and she was ready… almost an hour later.

"Woah, looking good, Berry." Kurt exclaimed.

"Thank you." she greeted him, and then asked: "Can we go now?"

"Sure, but we need to pick up Santana and Brittany first." Kurt answered and Rachel groaned. "Come on, the party doesn't start until 9."

"Fine." Rachel said, not that convinced but she knew she needed to be good with her friend.

* * *

**(A/N): So here's the "new" chapter! - like I've said, I'm re-posting this with some changes so it's not _that _new but whatever lol. Please leave a review because I love them haha. Hope you're liking this story so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

After picking Santana and Brittany up, Kurt drove straight to the club. Rachel knew she deserved to have fun for one night, but she deep inside, she still had a little guilt feeling, which was totally normal, because 39-year-old women shouldn't go to clubs. Then, why did it seem right with Santana, Brittany and Kurt? Probably because they looked younger, and also because they didn't have any children. Still, it seemed just wrong for Rachel. But she needed it. Desperately. And she decided everything would go away with a couple of drinks. Kurt noticed his friend was worrying over something, because he asked her:

"Is there anything going on in that complicated mind of yours?"

Before answering, Rachel looked at the back-seat, where Santana and Brittany were sitting. They were too busy giggling and kissing each other, so she decided she would tell her best friend what was going on.

"I'm just not so sure this is the right thing..." she whispered.

"You're kidding, right?" Kurt rose and eyebrow "I have a lot of friends to introduce you to, and I'm sure as hell you will have a great time, now stop worrying about everything, dumbass, we're going to have a lot of fun today!" he said, making her smile widely.

"Thanks, Kurt."

* * *

"Another drink?" Santana asked Rachel. They'd been drinking for almost three quarters of hour, and Rachel was already feeling the effects of the alcohol in her body. Because, who doesn't want to throw up after five drinks of cherry vodka?. She shook her head no, denying her friend's offer.

"Hey, beautiful, I've never seen you before here." someone grabbed Rachel's hand from behind, and gently made her turn around. The guy was super hot for being 37, and there was almost no signs of alcohol in his breath, which meant he was really meaning what he was saying.

"Oh, no, this is my first time here." Rachel giggled for no particular reason, making him laugh at her innocence. She had almost no experience in parties or in drinking, let alone flirting. She had never dated anyone but Finn, and never went to a party like this, due to her early pregnancy. She sighed, rembering her life after the kids. She had to quit everything she loved. Everything. She loved them, of course, but she didn't like what she had to go through only because a mistake… a big mistake.

"What time is it?" Rachel zoned out of her daydream and asked the charming guy for the time, not even wanting to know.

"11:10." he said and Rachel squealed in excitement. He looked so confused, that she had to explain him that they were supposed to make a wish at 11:11. Kurt and her strongly believed that anything you asked for at that time became true. She slipped her phone out of her pocket, and opened the clock app, which told you the seconds too.

_11:10:38_

Close. So close. Less than 30 seconds.

_11:10:41_

She saw her friends coming closer to her, and she made a gesture to indicate them to come closer. They all sat down, and holded hands. They looked like total assholes, but they had done that ever since they were 20. Santana's expression revealed embarrassment, but she knew she had to do that for her friends.

_11:10:59_

Finally, it was the time. Kurt smiled, and wished for something stupid. Brittany wished to meet a unicorn, thing that would certainly never happen. Santana didn't even bother to wish something. The stranger guy who was flirting with Rachel wished to sleep with her. After he had done that, he leaned closer to her.

"Make a wish." the boy whispered in Rachel's ear. The brunette closed her eyes and hoped for the thing she wanted the most...

"17, again."

* * *

"Ugh. My head hurts." Rachel complained when Kurt pulled into the parking lot of his flat. It was already 3AM, and they had had a long night. Rachel had kissed the stranger, whose name was John, but refused to sleep with him after he had told her about the enormous list of girls he had fucked, and Kurt had met a guy who turned out to be pretty weird. They danced like crazy until 2:30, time they left the club, then dropped Brittany and Santana in their house, and went right where they were.

"I know, you drank too much." he laughed. He hadn't drunk anything, of course. He was the assigned driver for that night. Rachel hit him on the shoulder with the remaining strength she had. He laughed harder at her attempt of hurting him, and she sighed in frustration.

They got out of the car and went upstairs. Kurtl lent her a t-shirt and a pair shorts. They looked terrible on her, but she didn't care. After all, it was 3AM and she didn't feel like arguing about what she should wear to sleep.

"You can sleep on my bed if you want." he told her. Rachel nodded in agreement, and went upstairs. Once she found a comfortable position on Kurt's luxurious bed, she covered herself with the white and soft blankets and closed her eyes, remembering her wish.

* * *

**(A/N): Hey! I'm gonna let Ashley and Charlie kind of out for the next few chapters, but I'm planning a very big comeback for them! lol. Please review if you liked it, and if you didn't comment a suggestion! (not rudely, of course). Maybe I'll do a double update today… who knows. **


	4. Chapter 4

An enormous headache. Rachel felt nothing but an enormous headache.

She walked to the bathroom to wash her face, and when the cold water had already waken her up and she lifted her head to see her reflection, she screamed louder than she had ever done in her entire life

"What the fuck?" Kurt muttered as he opened her eyes. He went upstairs as fast as he could, to see why his friend was that worried.

"What happened?" he yawned as he entered the room. His eyes widened and he took a step backwards. Who was that girl? Where was Rachel? How did she get in there? "Get out of this house, you freak."

"It's me, Rachel." she softly said – well, it was soft considering what she was going through. Her bust was much bigger than the 39-year-old woman with children's one. Her hair was back as she had it in 2012, and she was much skinnier, no doubt. The pajamas she had worn last night now were extremely baggy, and the shorts were already on the floor. That's probably why her friend didn't recognize her. Kurt took some minutes, but then he asked:

"What happened to yo-?" he was cut off by her friend's screaming due to what she had just noticed. Kurt looked like in their senior year. His hair was pushed back like before, and his clothes were baggy too. The difference was that he was just as skinny, because he never got fat.

"Can you stop screaming? I'm tired." Kurt yawned again, as Rachel gestured him to come closer. He did, and he stood right next to her, in front of the mirror. He looked at himself and he had to try so hard not to scream. He didn't like the way he looked. He wanted to go back to the grown-up Kurt. Rachel's phone buzzed and she went to grab it, with her mouth still opened. Her brain was still trying to process everything that was going on. How the fuck did that happen? By the time she got to her phone, she already knew the answer.

The wish.

"Wishes come true" was not a quote Rachel believed in, especially because she had to quit her Broadway dream, but did dreams actually come true? Or it was just a dream? Maybe she was hallucinating… her phone buzzed again so she unlocked it.

_*What the hell? I look like a 17-year-old girl. And Brittany too. Was it your wish?*_ Rachel read Santana's text in silence. She knew Santana had heard her whispering her dream, but she had preferred to ignore it. Not only had she turned 17. Everybody who was holding hands turned 17. What about the guy who Rachel was flirting with? Never mind, he wasn't worth it, she thought.

"We're not the only ones." she said as she showed the text to her best friend. He giggled, imagining Santana's and Brittany's faces when they had seen themselves in the mirror.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's just… everything is so unreal." He sighed, with a straight face now. Rachel sighed too, and threw herself on the bed.

"So, any ideas of what we're going to do?" he asked, looking at the ceiling.

"Yea, actually." she grinned playfully, as she sat down. "We're going to McKinley. To the Glee club. I need to make Finn love me again. While you... well, you can enjoy living your adolescence again."

"Nope, I'm going to help you, you dope." he smacked her head playfully, and she returned the hit, a bit stronger. This caused a pillow fight that ended when Kurt said they needed to take a shower. Rachel's head was pounding, so she tried to sleep again.

* * *

Monday. 8AM. The bell was ringing. Rachel and Kurt were walking down the corridor. Nobody seemed to recognize them, which was good. They met with Brittany and Santana at the end, and the four of them looked at each other.

"Glee time." they said in unison before bursting into laughter.

They were taking all of it very slightly… maybe it wasn't that bad after all. Maybe being 17 again was what they needed.

They walked to the classroom, only to find three more people there. Finn and Tina's daughters. There was a disappointed look in Finn's face, but it got better when he saw four people in the door. _Four people._

"Hello, how can I help you?" he tried to hide the excitement in his voice, but failed miserably. Rachel smiled. It was like being invisible. She could spend the day with Finn, without him noticing.

"Wait…" he said as he got closer to them. Before, he had just seen their shadows, but now, he was able to see their faces… "Santana? Brittany? Kurt? R-Rachel?"

Obviously, Rachel hadn't counted on that. She hoped Finn wouldn't recognize them.

"What are you doing here? And why do you look like this?" Finn asked, way more confused than the two mini-Tinas. They all looked at each other. How would they explain that? 'Oh, you know, I made a wish and now we're all 17 again.' was totally not an option.

"Well, we made a bet. The one, who can go around looking like a teenager, wins. This is all make-up, of course. But we decided it'd me more real if we attended to high school." Santana lied. Plus, they were only accepted in school because the headmaster was Will and Emma's son.

"Well, in that case, you can join." he welcomed them to the classroom, and Tina's two girls glanced at them. They were obviously in disagreement, but it was too late. They were already part of the Glee club.

Next objective: Make Finn fall in love with Rachel again. Oh, that wasn't going to be an easy task.

* * *

**(A/N): Well, sorry for the short chapter, but it's been a while since I didn't post, so this came to my mind. Please review saying what you would love to see in the next few chapters! I have already planned them but they would be more amazing if they also had a bit of your creativity lol. Xoxo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Recap: ****_"Next objective: Make Finn fall in love with Rachel again. Oh, that wasn't going to be an easy task."_**

* * *

"Finn, can I talk to you for a sec?" Rachel asked when the class was over. She had planned everything she was going to say while Victoria Summers, a Cheerio who was forced to join, sung. A lie that was going to work.

"Um, I'm not sure this will be a good idea. We both know how this will end." he dodged her, and kept organizing some papers.

"We both know how this would end." she smiled. "But, I've changed. Whether you believe it or not. And I think it's about time we have a conversation like mature people."

"No, I don't think so." Finn opposed. "I don't want to lose the last piece of respect I have for you?"

"Respect? You're the one who cheated on me." Rachel yelled. She was losing her temper and that was not in her plans. "I'm sorry." she coughed.

"No, it's okay." he sighed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Everything… I mean, we haven't really talked about the divorce or the kids or basically anything since we signed those damn papers."

"Look, Rachel." Finn said, putting a box on the table. "I know we should have talked about everything, literally everything, but I don't think that this," he gestured to the whole classroom "is the right place. Let's go grab some coffee after school and maybe we can sort some things out?"

"Yeah, sure." Rachel said in the most casual way. "But, first-"

"I have to do some work now." He cut her off, just when she was about to tell him the truth. The whole truth. Because who could she trust more than the man who shared with her the best moments of her life?

"Wait." She finally said just when Finn was about to leave the room. "There's something more I need to tell you."

"What is it?" He impatiently said while looking at his watch. He didn't really have work to do; he just didn't feel like sharing more awkward moments with his ex-wife.

"Come closer." Rachel smiled and Finn obliged. Something inside of him told him to do so, but he wasn't sure why.

Rachel decided to cut the few inches that were still separating them, and leave only one. One inch and their lips would touch.

"I bet it will be hard for you resisting to me, now that I'm 17 again." She whispered

"Damn it Berry." Finn grinned and he walked away. He didn't remember Rachel being so brave or… hot. But she was. And reality had just hit him.

* * *

"Now open your books on page 5." A teacher who Rachel didn't know who he was said, but Rachel did what he said anyway. She felt a finger tap on her shoulder, so she turned around.

"Hey, are you knew here?" the guy told her, and Rachel's jaw dropped. That guy, who was desperate for a date with Rachel, was the one and only Charlie Hudson, her son.

Rachel coughed. "Yes, I am."

"Good. Do you think I could show the school or something?" _Ironic, uh? My son trying to show me my high school_, Rachel thought.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel smiled, not knowing how big the series of troubles she had just unlocked was.

* * *

"So, what's this bet thing all about?" Finn asked, once he was done ordering what he wanted

"Nothing, really." Rachel gently replied. "It's just we were _really _drunk and decided to make this huge bet where we would all come back to high school to see if life was really better back then."

"And so far, what are you thinking?"

"Loved the Glee club, hated everything else." She smiled "Just like in high school, I guess."

"So, did you hear the news?" she suddenly changed the topic, and decided to bring their family up. Finn shook her head, so Rachel proceeded to explain. "Ashley has been chosen president of the debate club."

"Wow, she hadn't told me." he said, kind of proud, kind of sad that he hadn't heard it from his daughter. "That's so good for her."

"Yeah, I know, she has wor-" Rachel was once again cut off by her ex-husband.

"Look, Rachel, this will sound very badly, but today, that I've seen you like you truly are for the first time in years, I realized that..."

And in that moment, when Rachel thought that he was going to say that he was still in love with her, she realized she didn't want his love back.

"… what I did to you was awful, and I hope you'll forgive me someday."

No. She did want it. She did want his love back.

"I… I don't think I'll be able to." Words came out of her mouth instantly, like that was what she wanted to do all along. Reject him. "Excuse me."

She stood up and left the café, with a whole shit of problems to tell to Kurt.

* * *

**(A/N): This chapter was terrible and I'm so sorry! I just didn't want to leave another day without uploading! But, on the other hand, I finally started writing again! (if you read my other story you know that I was just reposting the previously written chapters) so starting now you will only see new material!**


End file.
